Hermione's Ambition
by RogueMystery
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts to break the curse place on one specific position. yes there will be a femslash pairing and possible spoiler's!


_**Alright I know it's short it is after all just a teaser. All the same guys let me know what you think, should I or shouldn't i?**_

Hermione was glad to be back. She had never felt safer or welcomed in any other place she had visited as she had during her school years at Hogwarts. Despite Voldemort and all of the bad that he had brought with him she couldn't help but to feel slightly thankful to him as well. In a way the dark lord had brought her the people that she loved dearly and wouldn't know what she would do without them all. At the end of the war she came out with two "brothers" and with one came a much larger family than her or Harry had ever been use to neither being in the presence of. The Weasley's however just welcomed them with open arms and loved them as one of their own. The thought caused a small smile to form on Hermione's face as she made her way up to the castle.

She was to return as a teacher more specifically Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Even after the Golden Trio parted Hogwarts after finishing their final year, yes even Ron, the position seemed to go through teacher's making them leave in some fashion or form. It had always intrigued the young woman since she had first heard of it in her first year, that there seemed to be some curse on the job. Even then it had worried her that something that devious went on and continued to this day at Hogwarts, supposedly the safest place in the entirety of the magical community. So Hermione being who she is took it upon herself to fix it.

She had never told anyone but Ginny this secret goal of hers. She could never keep anything from the younger woman since she had first comforted her over the events of her second year and Ginny's first. Ginny much like Hermione thought everyone else would react, had thought that she had lost her mind when she told her. In the end Ginny had to accept it because no matter how hard she tried to persuade her otherwise Hermione was dead set on the goal and there was no changing a stubborn Hermione's mind once it was set.

As she passed through the barrier erected around the castle grounds Hermione remembered that she wasn't going to be the only new teacher this year. Apparently there where going to be three others joining her. McGonagall however had refused to tell her in the letter instead feeling that she should be surprised when she arrived. Sighing Hermione stood outside of the great door's for a moment before she reached to pull one open and enter the castle. Letting her gaze wonder Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find the castle looking much the same as she had left it. The restoration of the castle had been completed of the summer following the war and all of its students were allowed back finding it looking exactly had before its destruction.

"You can set those down with the rest of the luggage Professor Granger" came McGonagall's voice from the grand stairs. "I'm sure a tour is unnecessary but I will show you to your quarters after going to the meeting hall where we are due to meet with the rest of the staff."

"Headmistress, it's a pleasure to see you again." This caused a fond smile to appear on the older woman's face.

"If you would follow me dear we should already be on our way."

Hermione nodded and followed behind her old professor as she led Hermione to a room that wasn't far from the great hall but strategically placed that the students would miss it upon glancing. The room was lit by a fireplace placed at the very back of the room and candles placed on the walls encircling the room where a small group of people where gathered talking amongst themselves not noticing their entrance immediately. Professor McGonagall spoke loud enough to draw all their attention toward her.

"I'm sure by now you have noticed the new but familiar faces amongst you starting this new year and the one standing beside me." This caused Hermione to blush lightly at the attention being directed toward her. "Let me introduce them to you as your new colleague's."

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
